Just Give Me A Reason
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: She couldn't believe her eyes at all. She wouldn't expect him to do such things. She stared in horror at the scene. A knife plunged into a male who was pinned against the wall. The person holding the weapon was Raku. All she wants to know is why he had done it. Rated M for lemon, language, adult ideas.


She stomped her feet as she was forced to walk alone even though she had arranged to walk with her boyfriend. He decided to cancel at the very latest. Minutes before she was near the meeting place. Chitoge was going to be in a foul mood all day. She hated being ditched without a good reason or without a warning a few hours before hand.

She walked past an ally as she usually does. The only thing that was different this time was there was a man pinned against the wall and a knife lodged into stomach. She squealed when she who was doing the hurting. Raku. She stared in shock at his vicious nature. She had seen a man been murder countless times before but this one she couldn't stomach it. She covered her mouth from the horror. Her boyfriend couldn't meet up with her because he had to kill a man. The male spat out blood onto himself. Raku viciously pulled out the knife from his gut and dropped him to the floor. He lay there in a lump, blood pooling around him. Raku smiled and hid the weapon behind the bin.

He quickly ran towards Chitoge and ran straight past her not noticing that she was there. His eyes were full of anger and hatred. They looked glazed over. That wasn't her boyfriend. She had no clue who he was.

"Hey honey..." She looked round to see Raku standing up the road a little bit. "I would leave that area before someone notices you and him," he had noticed her. Chitoge ran straight towards him. Raku waited up for Chitoge so they could walk with each other as promised. She wanted to ask him why he had killed a man. It wasn't in his nature. She just glanced at him from the side of her eyes. She looked down to his hands to see they were covered in blood. It was like he had dipped his hands in blood red paint. She made sure that none of the blood got onto her white uniform.

"Do you even realise what you have done? You have just taken someone's life," Raku just ignored her as he didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her why he had done so. She looked at him to see that he was ignoring her. She wanted to hit him so badly but she held back. She didn't want his hands to touch anything.

Raku had asked Chitoge to get his keys out of his front pocket so she could get his shoes. Raku had left Chitoge at the lockers while he rushed straight to the toilets with Shū, directly behind him. They entered one of the quiet bathrooms. Shū turned on the water so Raku didn't need to touch the taps. He watched as the blood dripped of his hands. The water in the sink had been died the colour.

"It was a success?" Raku nodded his head with a smile on his lips. After many years, they had succeeded. Shū was the only one out of all his friends to know what happened when he was three. His young friend had comforted him. It felt nice that someone cared for him as much as Shū did.

The blonde haired male pressed the soap dispenser and watched as the soap turned red as Raku rubbed his hands together. He had to scrub quiet hard or it would stain his hands. Telling people that he got revenge for his family is not something, someone would not want to hear. Shū was the most understanding out of all his friends though he would jump to conclusions when it was trivial matters. When it was serious, he always heard what Raku had to say. Though Raku jumped to conclusions, he always kept his first opinions to himself until he heard the story.

After the boys had cleansed Raku's hands with a lot of soap and water. Raku took out his phone as Shū left the room and stood in front of the door making sure no one came into the room. If they did, he would say that someone was in their with a girl. Many guys knew that they had to have a buddy when they were with a girl.

"Hey, it's done. He's in fifth street. The knife is behind the bin... A bit...but it can't change the past at all. It won't bring them back... One small problem, Chitoge saw me though... I won't tell her, I promise. See you later," Raku hung up the phone and walked outside to see Chitoge standing there with his shoes. She looked pissed of at him. Shū was hiding behind her so he wouldn't get in trouble. He slipped his other shoes of then put on his inside shoes. He walked back to the cloakroom to put his other shoes away. He didn't look at Chitoge at all. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if she was going to talk to him at all. She just glared at him as he walked away. Raku didn't want to talk to her either. He felt some what proud of his actions. She just wouldn't understand.

Raku entered the classroom just as the bell had rang. Chitoge looked upset as he didn't make eye contact. He glimpsed many times at her deflated face. He brushed his hand against her knee. She moved her leg so he wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered to him. He pouted as he liked touching her. Once they claimed their love for each other, they begame slightly more intimate with the hand holding. Chitoge glanced to him and saw that he looked depressed. It wasn't because he had killed someone or the fact that he couldn't touch her leg. It was something deeper. "Honey, what's the matter?" He looked over to her with glossed eyes. It was definitely something deeper. She was going to find out what was bothering him. It was the duty of the girlfriend.

All throughout the class, he wasn't paying attention. Chitoge tried to get the attention of Shū to see if he knew why Raku was acting they way he was. Shū kept staring in a fantasy at the teacher. Raku had told her how Shū had liked the old home room teacher. She found it so cute that Shū had some one he liked. He wasn't even paying attention to anything just kept staring acting like he was listening.

Chitoge looked back to Raku to see that he was looking so tired. He was resting head with his hands as it propped his head from falling off. Whatever was on her mind must be really bothering him. She reached over and touched his knee. He flinched slightly but he loved the feeling of her hands on his knees. He placed a hand on top of hers and held it tightly. The desks were joined up in two's when they had reached the middle of second year. Raku and Chitoge just happened to be the placed together. The teacher didn't notice as their hands were under the table and she was focused on the board. Some teachers had the third eye and creeped the kids out when they pulled out their phones or passed a note. The pair interlinked fingers under the table for the first time since the desks had been pushed together.

-X-

During lunch he seemed even more distant. It seemed like Shū was the only one who could grab his attention. He just kept look down at his phone. There had been a text from the boss about the mission that was a success. Despite it being successful, he wasn't at all happy. Chitoge was worried about him. He was never like this. He was always so cheerful and peppy. She was taken back when he reached for her hand and just held it. His hands were all warm and sweaty. They acted like they weren't doing anything wrong. He was still looking down but this time he was holding onto her. He still had his phone out. She was confused when she felt her own phone buzz.

 _*Lets get wild at your house.*_ The text read. She saw that it was from Raku. He looked over to her with lust clouding his eyes, this time. Hair falling over his eyes. He was slightly blushing. Chitoge smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. She didn't reply back as he was beside him but she slowly nodded. She was hesitant but she would go along with it. She knew he would try and not hurt her. She was blushing madly from the thought of them in bed together. Raku smiled and leaned on her shoulder. For some reason she couldn't be angry at him. She would use the sex to get the answers out of him. She knew he was having sex with her for a particular reason despite that he loves her. She wanted to do it with him. She was ready for that step in their relationship.

"I'm scared. Please be gentle with me," he kissed her cheek sweetly. He rested his head against her temple and closed his eyes. She felt his breath on the side of her face. She was desperate to hold him and make sure everything was alright with him. Was he guilty for killing a man? His nose gently rubbed against her skin. The action was so gentle and soothing. The girls stared at the pair as they were all lovey-dovey.

-X-

Raku entered her room and sat on the bed, nervously. He was going to have sex with Chitoge. He was looking forward to it so much. There was just something he had to do first. He would be getting the condom from the bathroom then take a small detour. Chitoge was sitting beside him, with the same nervousness he had. He had no idea where to start. Kissing was usually a good start though. He took a deep breath, swopped in and pressed his lips against her firm ones. She had her eyes closed, all tensed. He placed a hand on her shoulder and coaxed her into kissing him back. Chitoge placed her hands on his waist and kissed him back.

Raku pushed Chitoge on her bed and climbed on top of her. He was straddling her stomach as they kissed. It felt strange lying on top of her as they made out. Raku licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly accepted it and met his tongue with her own. She loved as the two muscles circled each other. She opened her eyes to see that he was slightly sweating. She pushed his blazer of his shoulders and threw it on the floor.

Raku managed to win entrance and he began to explore every inch of her mouth. She gripped his shirt moving her body against his. She felt his groin against her leg. She moaned as she wanted to feel more of his groin. She placed her knee up against it. Raku moaned into the kiss. She felt him shift his body weight so he was resting on his arms. Raku grabbed the hem of her school shirt and pulled it over her head. He was greeted by her porcelain skin and a lovely rack. She was blushing madly as he had never seen her bra before.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he leaned down and kissed her stomach. Her hands were still wrapped around his neck. She pressed her stomach against his lips. He loved the feeling as they shared a gentle embrace. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt with shaking fingers. She loved the strong chest that revealed to her. She discarded the shirt and threw it in the floor. They were unaware that Claude had peeked in the room when she began unbutton his shirt. He sighed and closed the door again. Adelt had told him that whenever she was ready to give herself to a male, whoever it was, he had to allow them. He locked the door from his end and placed a do not disturb sign on the door.

Raku leaned down and softly kissed her neck. She purred when his lips met her skin. His fingers traced down her body. Chills ran down her spine as he was gently caressing her. He began to leave marks on her skin. The hairs on her air sticking up even more. He would lick the skin where he had just marked her.

"Can I remove your bra?" She nodded with a blush on her cheeks. His hands wrapped her around her back and unclasped the bra. His fingers brushed against her skin. He slowly pulled it from her frame. He looked down in amazement how beautiful her breasts were. The most alluring part was her perky nipples. He had never seen a women's breasts before. He gingerly reached the breast and gently touched the mound.

"Raku, ngg," she moaned as he poked the nipple. He leaned down and took the pink nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. He loved the reaction that he got out of her. He wanted to hear more of her moans and purrs. He circled his tongue around the nub. Chitoge moved her legs from the pleasure.

"Darling, tell me why you did it?" Raku ignored her and continued to lap up her nipple. It became so erect in his mouth.

"Mmm?" He moaned as he sucked on the nipple. She played with his hair and arched her back a bit.

"D-darling, tell me why you killed a man," with his spare hand he grabbed her hand and interlinked their fingers together.

"I can't tell you," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. "Just don't worry about it. I had a motive for it. He didn't just piss me off and I killed him," that was more information than previously. Was he not allowed to tell her? Or was it because he simply didn't want to? She hoped it was the former one and not the latter. What was his motive? He looked slightly pained when she asked about it.

She had figured that he loved her breasts more than the rest of her. She enjoyed touching her nipples. She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a moan. She had nudged his semi-erect penis in the process of moaning. Raku moaned into her breast. His hands slid down to the top of her skirt and gently pulled it down to her hips. He placed butterfly kisses on her stomach as he followed the skirt. He kissed the hem of he skirt. She moaned gently as his hair tickled her hips. Her hips raised as she moaned. Her hair became dishevelled on the bed. She let go of Raku and clutched her bed sheets

"Can I take them of?" He asked as he wanted to be a gentleman. She nodded her head. The blue haired male smiled and grabbed her underwear and skirt and pulled them down her silk legs. She still had a long socks on. He grabbed the socks and pulled them off as well. She clenched her legs together. She was completely bare. Raku pried them open and kissed her inner thighs. He placed soft kisses on her inner legs. He could feel the heat radiating from her area.

He climbed back on top of her and kissed her lips gently. She was enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. They didn't kiss often but they always made out when they did. She trailed her hands to his belt and unbuckled his trousers. His erection poked out more of his boxers. As they made out he pulled down his trousers leaving his boxers on. His tent was now fully erect. His hands trailed down to Chitoge's entrance and gently touched it. She was soaked. She moaned so loudly as he touched her wet area. Raku smirked at the noise.

"I'll ask you, are you ready?" He was praying that she was ready for him. She was. Raku stood up and pulled down his boxers. He was halfway down when he realised he forgot to get the condom. "I need a condom," Chitoge shook her head when he pulled his boxers back up, killing the mood. Did she not want to use one.

"I have some in my top drawer," Raku walked over to the drawer and found the box. He pulled one out as they had school the next day. She shifted in the bed so she was comfy. She watched as Raku pulled his boxers back down and pulled the condom on his erect penis. He climbed back on the bed.

He lined himself at her entrance and gently push herself through. She was pushed up the bed as the tip entered her small hole. She could feel herself tensing up from the pain. Her walls wrapped his around his penis. Raku leaned over and kissed her cheeks making sure to kiss away the tears. She hadn't expected that he would be so large. She closed her eyes as he still pushed forward. His face hid in the nape of her neck. She clawed his back as it hurt so much. He pushed past the barrier making her cry out it pain. Raku soothed her hair as he continued to push to the edge of her walls. He was only half way in.

"Just push the rest of you in!" Raku kissed her lips as he thrusted forward at her command. Her fingers dug into his back making him moan from the sensation.

"It'll be only sore just this once. I promise," he kissed her forehead. She began to move her hips against his own. He didn't move as he waited for her to get used to the feeling of someone inside her. She brought her knees up and hooked her legs behind him as he thrusted in and out of her. She could feel a weird sensation pooling at the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what it was but it felt oddly amazing.

"F-Faster," she purred hoping the feeling would increase. As he increased his speed the sensation increased as well. She bit her lip to stop her from moaning. Her breathing be came hitched and raspy. A light lair of sweat covered their skin. Her back arched to meet up with his thrusts. His face stayed in the crook of her neck as he thrusted his hips inside of her.

Raku began to bite her neck when he was about to come. He didn't want her family to hear them at their climax. He bit on her skin hard, when he reached his climax. His seed collected at the end of the condom. He pulled out and removed the latex cover. Chitoge climbed up, in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Raku walked over to the bed and joined her after throwing the condom in the bin.

They were fully naked under the covers. She was lying in his arms, panting heavily from her first time been taken away. She was sleeping in his arms. It was so comfortable lying like that. He had a protective arm around her. He was so happy that he was able to the thing he most wanted. He was able to claim his girlfriends first time. No one would be able to take that way from him. She was lying with her back to him and his arms wrapped around her as they spooned. Her ass was so silky smooth just like her legs.

Raku woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He grabbed his boxers and placed them on and grabbed his trousers and placed them on. He dashed around the room as hunted for his shirt. He trousers weren't fully up as he walked to the door. He couldn't keep them waiting. He would just have to hide his body behind the door. He opened the door and saw Adelt standing there with a smile.

"I know you have had sex so don't worry. I came to talk to you about the incident this morning," Raku nodded his head and accepted a blue dressing gown which was in Adelt's hands. He grabbed the male and pulled him out the room before Chitoge noticed that he was gone. They sped walked to his office. Raku had never been in his office before. He was scared as it was a business office. He would be treated as a member of the beehive gang.

Once they reached the office, Raku saw that his father, Ryuu and Raku's grandmother where waiting inside along with the members of the beehive gang. Raku stood beside his family. His grandmother placed a soft hand on his shoulder. She was near 80 but she was fit like a spring chicken. He knew exactly what they were going to discuss. It felt awkward looking at the beehive member as he had just had sex with their young mistress. He was wearing his trousers but he didn't have a shirt on at all.

"Thanks for joining us here. I have gathered you all here as we have certain matters to attend to. First, the recent trafficking of young women will soon come to an end. We have found out many members of the group thanks to the Shuei-gumi group," Raku's family could easily find out information due to their large network. They had young, skilled, children that would play in the streets collecting information. If there was any chance that it was lies, the older men would deal with them. Most of the kids were orphans that were brought into the group. They could play and have food. Some went to school to learn, others worked for their siblings.

"Raku Ichijou, I personally have to thank you for dealing with the one who was after Chitoge," Adelt had said it at the precisely wrong time.

"What's going on? Darling?" Raku turned round to see Chitoge at the door. She was in a fluffy dressing gown. Her silky legs were on full display. She walked over to him and stood beside him as he refused to speak to her. "What does my dad mean when he said that you dealt with the man concerning me. I should know! Obviously, I am a part of it so deal with it," Raku pulled her closer to him and held onto her so tightly. His arms around her stomach as she face her father. He kissed the top of her hair.

"There's more to it than just you and I can't tell you the other parts," Chitoge looked down in sadness as how he had said it. "...it's too painful," he kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. He was gripping tightly onto her.

"Raku is this the hot girlfriend, your father was going on about," Raku nodded his head.

"Hello dear I am Sakae Jinnouchi. I'm Raku's grandmother," Chitoge shook the wrinkled hand. It was very warm and gentle. She was confused how the last name wasn't Ichijou. She had figured that it was Raku's mother's last name. In fact she never met the woman before and Raku never talked about her. She stayed cuddled up in his arms. She felt her legs give out. He was holding onto her quite tight. He was slightly proud that she was having trouble standing.

"Honey, go to bed. I'll join you soon. I need to be a part of this meeting."

"I want to know what's going on. Just a general idea what's happening. Am I at least safe?" Raku nodded his head.

"I would never let anyone touch you so freely. You are mine," he kissed her hair again. She leaned against his body. His grandmother patted his shoulder as she loved how romantic he was with her. Adelt shook his head and Raku stayed quiet. "Honey, go to bed. We have school tomorrow. The quicker you leave, the quicker this meeting can finish," Raku was staying over no matter what the circumstance. He spun her round and kissed her lips gently. She sighed and walked out the door after one final kiss.

Adelt stated quiet for a few minutes before carrying on with the meeting.

"There will be a small fight tomorrow from all of us except Raku as you will defend Chitoge if worse comes to worse," the blue haired male nodded. "They will pay for what they did 14 years ago. Members of the beehive be aware of the Shuei-gumi group as they may be slightly agitated. We have taken out most of the large force. Just the tiny nobody's remain."

"The Ichijou family, we are deeply sorry for Kaori, Mina and Ryōma. Tomorrow will be the day you get revenge for their tragic deaths," all three members bowed their hand.

"I know I'm not involved in the fighting and neither will Raku but make sure you avenge my beautiful daughter, granddaughter and grandson's life," Chitoge heard Sakae speak. Was it Raku's mother or Raku's aunt that died? She walked away from the door quickly as she didn't want to be caught. If the woman was Raku's mother then did Raku have a brother and a sister? She hid under her cover trying to gather her thoughts. Since Raku's grandmother did not take the name of Ichijou then she wasn't connected to Raku's father. She was Raku's mother's mother. So the women who died was indeed Raku's mother and that her boyfriend had a brother and a sister.

She felt two arms wrap securely around her waist. She snuggled into those strong arms.

"Your dad says that if we want to sleep together, we have to be dressed. Now put your pyjamas on," Chitoge sighed and quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She glanced to her boyfriend who had made himself comfortable in her bed. He didn't have shirt on neither his trousers just his boxers. Chitoge climbed back in her large bed and lay beside Raku who was still awake.

"You should sleep. You look tired," she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He closed his eyes at her soothing motion. She moved her hand to his hair and brushed her fingers through his hair. He was certainly tense and stressed.

"The guy who I killed this morning...raped my mother and my younger sister. She was a year young than me," Chitoge couldn't believe what she was hearing. She snuggled into his chest and held tightly onto him. "My older brother who was 10 was killed for trying to protect my mum and sister. They were...just at the shops," she felt as the tears slipped down his face. "They were going to do the same to you. That's why I killed him," she kissed his lips softly. Raku purred and pushed her on her back and kissed her roughly. She was taken back his force. His hands cupped her face and held her close.

"Is that why you wanted to have sex today?" Raku nodded against her lips. He was desperate for her touch. Chitoge kissed his lips one final time before turning on her side. Raku got the hint that she wanted to sleep and lay directly behind her with his arms holding onto her. She held his arms as they slept together.

"Does Shū about the incident?" She asked before they fell into a deep slumber.

"How do you think I got over it? He was my rock and took my mind of the situation," he muttered into her hair. He was scared for tomorrow as they could potentially kill Chitoge but it would be over his dead body. Raku and Tsugumi would pair up and make sure that she stayed safe. Chitoge loved as they would breath in sync with one another. His chest would rise against hers. She felt like she was in heaven. He was not killer but someone who just wanted to take revenge for his family and protecting his girlfriend. She couldn't help but love how protected she felt at the precise moment.

 **AN: my first Raku and Chitoge lemon. I hope you liked.**


End file.
